The opposing portions of the uppers of shoes are often adjustably secured together across the top of the foot with a pair of shoe strings. Another means of adjustably securing the uppers together across the top of the foot are buckles which usually join together opposing extensions of the upper in the form of straps. Conventional buckles are often unattractive and clumsy to operate. There is therefore a need for an attractive fastener that is easy to operate for adjustably securing together either two opposing strap extensions of the upper or one strap extension and an opposing edge portion of the upper.